Many types of portable hand-held LCD game are known, and such games have become very popular in recent years. As such they may be regarded as having replaced more traditional childrens games. An example of such a traditional game would be various types of rolling ball games in which an object of the game is to locate small metal balls in one or more holes, the holes typically being provided at a suitable locations on a background scene, for example the eyes of a face. It is an object of this invention to provide a hand-held electronic game which combines elements of a traditional ball rolling game with a LCD game.